


The start of something new

by PoemAboutCitylights



Series: 2017 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australian Grand Prix, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Several world champions - does not matter if in Formula 1 or not - have stated that standing on the podium can feel like your wedding day, the birth of your first child or even sex.And even though Dan hasn't experienced the first two yet, he sure is familiar with the last one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first F1 related work of 2017 and god, how I've missed these guys.  
> I hope you really enjoy it!

Several world champions - does not matter if in Formula 1 or not - have stated that standing on the podium can feel like your wedding day, the birth of your first child or even sex.  
And even though Dan hasn't experienced the first two yet, he sure is familiar with the last one.  
And damn, those who gave the quote must have been some wise men because right now, he is standing on top of the world - or at least it feels like he does.  
Sure, the hope of finally being able to actually compete with the Mercedes had been there but then again, deep down inside, he had highly doubted that the new car would be as good as the new Silverarrow.  
However, this first race had proven himself wrong for good and all the critics too.  
After an outstanding Quali, he had been able to place himself between Lewis and Bottas, providing a comfortable position for today.  
Beating the Mercedes with an undercut had never felt this easy and once he was in the leading position, Lewis had not been able to catch him until the end.

  
It feels strange to be standing between Lewis and Kimi, on top. The fact that he was able to win his home grand prix only adds to the excitement he feels rushing through his body.  
"Congratulations, man!", Lewis says and even though the Brit seems disappointed in himself, he flashes an honest smile.  
"Thanks, mate! It's amazing!"  
"Oh come on, this is only the first race of the season, Ricciardo", Kimi says in his monotone voice and Dan can't hold in a laugh.  
God, how he has missed this.  
Taking a break and stepping away from the chaos that was F1 sure was enjoyable for a while but this was what he loved the most; racing, together with these people.  
So he asks: "What does it feel like to not have Nico here?".  
The Brit simply shrugs his shoulders: "It's strange, of course. As long as I've been racing, Nico has always been around, somehow. Racing is not the same without him, you know", he stops for a second, "but it is better that way. Better for us, I guess."

  
"Oh shut it, Hamilton, everyone knows that Rosberg is waiting for you at the hotel, ready to spread his pretty legs for you", Kimi says without even looking at the other two drivers, his gaze fixed on an overly excited German, and Dan thinks that he has never seen the Brit blushing that hard ever before.  
"I did NOT know that!", the Australian exclaims and Lewis coughs awkwardly.  
"Yeah, well, now you do."  
"But he won't follow you around the world like a fanboy, will he?"  
Now it is Lewis' time to smirk: "We'll see. He's always made an exceptionally great cleaning lady."  
"Things would be a lot easier if you just made your relationship public, Lewis", Dan answers more seriously, trying to read the other drivers expression when the Brit lets out a long sigh.  
"It's not that easy, Ricciardo."  
"Of course it isn't but isn't he worth it?"  
Lewis' face softens visibly: "Nico is worth everything. But this is not just about standing up for the other, it's this whole world we live in. Nico is making his way out of it at the moment. Making our relationship public would pull him back in immediately. And honestly? I don't think either of us it ready to come out at this moment. F1 makes it kind of hard, you of all people should know that this has nothing to do with my feelings for him."

Yes, Dan knows that. God, how he know.  
His gaze is now scanning the crowd below the balcony, looking for the boy that seemed to have grown so much the last months.  
_Maybe he has gone home already_ , he thinks, but then he finds whom he has been looking for: Dany is standing next to Carlos and Fernando, apparently discussing something of high importance with the Spaniards, if Fernando's gestures are any indicator.

  
It is when the young Russian turns his head and looks up to the podium that Dan realizes that he might not agree with the quote concerning a win that much; yes, standing on top of the podium indeed feels incredible but seeing that smile on Dany's face and knowing that the other driver is here to fully support him even though is own day had been shitty; that's what actually makes Dan the happiest man alive.

  
And whatever it is between them, he will figure it out this season.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it!  
> I've thought about creating a little series called "2017" where I actually post stories which can be seen as one long story but also can stand alone (so you don't have to read everything to know what's happening).  
> But it will be the same "universe" if you know what I mean haha. It will also definitely include Nico because I ship Brocedes more than anything and I honestly cannot imagine a F1 world without him.  
> However, I am curious if there will be any new ships this season.  
> Which pairings do you ship?  
> My favourites are definitely Brocedes, the Dans, Kimi/Seb (obviously) and sometimes Jenson and Fernando.  
> Of course, I will still continue my my other series, e.g. The Drinking Games.
> 
> Thanks for reading this and it you like it, please leave a comment and kudos because I really need some motivation to keep writing haha.  
> <3


End file.
